bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Amber Borzotra
|hometown = North Hollywood, CA|occupation = Esthetician & Model|Currently1 = Evicted|InstagramUserName = amberborzotra|FacebookUserName = AmberNicholBorzotra}} Amber Nichol Borzotra is a houseguest on ''Big Brother 16''. In week 1, Amber became the first female member of the Bomb Squad along with Christine Brecht. After the downfall of the alliance, Amber was alienated from the new Detonators alliance made of former Bomb Squad members. Believing Amber to be the biggest threat to the alliance, The Detonators targeted her. In Week 5, she was backdoored and evicted by a 9-0 vote, placing 12th. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 26 Hometown: Knoxville, Tenn. Current City: North Hollywood, Calif. Occupation: Esthetician Three adjectives that describe you: Courageous, free spirit and nurturing. Favorite Activities: I like to hike, kayak, rock climb, yoga, spelunking, horseback riding, write, late-night cow tipping, skinny dipping, streaking, prank calling, playing in Wal-Mart, dirt bikes and skeet shooting. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: Not being able to talk to my mom, sister, or best friend any time I want and not having all the food I want to eat. Do you have a strategy for winning Big Brother?: It's all a secret! When money is on the line, I'll do anything it takes to win. Well, ALMOST anything. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: I like Howard just because he was good looking. At the end of the day this is a game, I just like pretty people! What are you afraid of: Spiders, snakes and having to eat bananas. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: Going an entire year without sex or out on a date. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Sh*t could be worse... What would you take into the house and why: Walkie Talkies just because they're fun, my karaoke machine for sleepless nights and a camera for memories. I just want to have a good time! What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous: I would enjoy my moment, but still stay humble. I would love to take my family on a vacation, pay it forward and make sure my mother never had to work again. I would like to pay off my debts and maybe one day become an entertainment or ESPN host.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214869/ Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother Trivia * She is the first female to win Head of Household in Big Brother 16. She was followed by Nicole and Christine. * Amber is the first houseguest to win the Battle of the Block competition twice. * Amber is the only houseguest to be dethroned as HOH and not make the jury phase in Big Brother 16. * Amber along with Brittany Martinez (who appeared in the same episode) are the only houseguests to appear on America's Most Funniest Videos. * Amber was always nominated after she won her HOH, however she was never nominated before her HOH. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:African-American Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Contestants Category:12th Place